Lexa Pierce
Lexa Pierce is a character in the television series Mutant X. Biography Lexa Pierce has a twin brother named Leo Pierce, who in times of anger, was named Troy. Lexa's parents worked for the military, in a concentration camp, during her youth. Their work involved experiments to find a formula for their mutations. At 14, Lexa and her Twin brother escaped their confinement. After their escape Troy's powers went out of control. Following this, Lexa agreed to work for Eckhart, thinking that they were working on a way to bring his abilities back under control, but it ultimately proved to be a ruse. Lexa later worked for The Dominion, afterwards, she was directed to clear up Adam Kane's mess, she assented to this assignment to obtain information on her brother's location. Eventually Lexa was forced to use her powers to kill her brother to save Brennan Mulwray. She later developed a relationship with Jesse Kilmartin after he attempted to admit his feelings, and she told him she already knew and liked him too (The Assault). The two had a long teasing relationship, exchanging brief kisses in several episodes. Powers Lexa Pierce herself is able to manipulate visible light to create various effects. It is not clear, whether she is a Molecular, an Elemental, or some kind of a Molecular-Elemental mix. Photokinesis: Her main power is the ability which allows her to affect electromagnetic waves of visible spectrum. She can generate from her body a bright white/solar-like light by varying the rate of acceleration of the molecules of her body, controlling the energy levels of the outer electron shells of her body in such a way as to cause the cascaded release of photons. *'Lasers:' She can conduct light to her fingertips and use as a laser. By concentrating, Lexa can generate a coherent beam of light, approximating a laser beam, with which she can cut through virtually anything. She uses these lasers as a weapon to wound or even kill others. *'Photon Blasts:' She can also create blast of sparkling light "particles" to temporarily blind her foes. *'Light Refraction:' Upon concentration, she is able to bend light around her to make herself invisible to the naked eye, which gives her a stealth-like ability. By touching others, she can make others invisible alike. Unlike Danielle and Catherine Hartman's stealth ability, Lexa's stealth ability seems to work as a camouflage or a chameleon-like effect. She can also manipulate other forms of light like laser beams bending them to pass through laser security systems. Lexa cannot stay invisible for long periods of time. There is a time limit on Lexa's invisibility and while invisible, her heat outline can be seen with infra-red goggles or by Feral vision. **'Light Disruption:' She can use her powers to absorb visible light thus making a place where she is covered by darkness, and use this as an advantage. *'Light Immunity:' Her body, especially her eyes, shields itself against any injurious effects of her light generation abilities, and against those of bright lights in general. *'Light Absorption:' Lexa can absorb visible light or its partial wavelengths, while removing it from the source, into her body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing herself, gaining the drained power and using it as power source either temporarily or permanently. Retrieved from *"http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lexa_Pierce" Category:Characters Category:Mutants